No Christmas Joy Without A Job
by KitKat83514
Summary: Christmas is a time for happiness, joy and family, right? Not for Joey Wheeler – the stubborn CEO of KaibaCorp refuses to give him a job, even though there are many openings available. What will happen when Seto finds out that he is the reason that Joey was thrown out of his apartment by his drunk father? This is yaoi (Boy X Boy); don't like, don't read. Simple. S x J


**Summary: Christmas is a time for happiness, joy and family, right? Not for Joey Wheeler – the stubborn CEO of KaibaCorp refuses to give him a job, even though there are many openings available. What will happen when Seto finds out that he is the reason that Joey was thrown out of his apartment by his drunk father?**

 **This is my first Fanfiction… So, it's going to be horrible. Your loss if you still decide to read it!**  
 **The main paring is Yaoi (Boy X Boy), so if you don't like it – don't read.**  
 **I don't have an update schedule... So, check for updates whenever you feel like it.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga of Yu-Gi-Oh – the characters all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. But, the concept of this Fan-Fiction and the ideas in it belong to me.**  
 **That said, on with the story!**

* * *

 ** _~Joey's PoV~_**

Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler glared at the back of Seto Kaiba's slowly retreating head; wishing that he did indeed have laser eyes – if only to see that _godsdamned_ ever-present smirk leave the stubborn CEO's face; if only for a moment. The insufferable brunette seemed to be playing even more mind games with Joey than usual – it seemed he'd found a new game to play. The _'Let's not give Joey a job at KaibaCorp, even though he's qualified to do it and he needs the money.'_

 _Yeah – real fun game._

Now, don't get the wrong idea - Joey was quite a nice guy in general; sure, he did get annoyed easily at times - but it was usually only to stand up for his friends. In fact, Joey liked to think that he was quite enjoyable and easy to be around - after all, he almost never held grudges against anyone. There were, however, two exceptions to this rule. The first was Joey's mother, who left home with Joey's sister Serenity; condemning Joey to stay with his father, up to his neck in debt and unable to provide for both himself and his father's alcohol addiction. The second exception was Seto Kaiba - CEO of KaibaCorp, and a general pain in the ass to Joey Wheeler.

A small scowl marring his face, Joey abruptly turned away from Seto and began determinedly walking in the other direction; back to the job market, and back to hoping that he would be able to pay for his next meal. It was at this moment that a small gurgle sounded from his stomach, only solidifying the sense of hunger that had long since settled in Joey; his friends thought that perhaps he was greedy, or maybe had an abnormally large stomach – but, the truth – as it always is – was worse than what others guessed. Joey ate so much in public because he knew that, at some point, his father would likely find the cash Joey had stored away and would spend it on as much alcohol as possible, leaving Joey without any funding for food or education.

 ** _~Seto's PoV~_**

Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, and perhaps the most influential businessman in all of Japan, hit his head on the desk he was currently seated at. A lot of KaibaCorp's previous employees had quit their jobs for 'unknown reasons' or 'family issues'; Kaiba, however, saw through their pathetic excuses, and – despite not really wanting to admit it – he knew exactly why they had left. To put it simply – he was an ass. He constantly ridiculed their work and shouted at them if it wasn't up to the perfect standard he expected. Now, with all of the Duel Monsters tournaments that had happened recently, KaibaCorp had double the work to do, and only half the workers they usually had.

A sigh - almost inaudible, even if anyone had been in the room to hear it - escaped Seto's mouth as he stared at the screen of his laptop; not actually taking in any of the information on the page. It was only a few seconds later that Seto closed his laptop shut with a resounding 'SNAP' that echoed slightly in the empty room. Another sigh leaving him, Seto stood up and – after picking up his silver briefcase – left the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

No one disturbed him as he walked out of the large KaibaCorp building, and usually he would have been glad for the peaceful moment, yet the CEO had been finding that recently, he'd been missing having someone to talk to; even his personal assistant had offered some way in conversation, until she'd resigned as well. He hoped that someone would find the advertisements he'd placed for the grossly over-paid job and apply for it. So far, only one person had applied – but he was out of the question. Joey Wheeler would not step a single foot upon KaibaCorp's floors as long as Seto would do something about it. That _mutt_ would only ever distract him and cause Kaiba to have even more stress on his shoulders than he already did. What did that dog know about _anything_ important?

 ** _~Joey's PoV~_**

Looking around carefully, Joey quickly made his way into an old, run-down apartment complex. Making sure to not let the main door swing shut with a loud noise, he hesitated, considering his ways of getting to his floor quickly. After a moment, Joey opted for the stairs - there was a dubious stain that looked oddly like blood in the elevator that he wasn't going to question the origins of.

As Joey reached his floor, his steps became even more controlled than they already were. Much too soon, Joey was standing in front of the half-broken door with a faded '76' on it. Summoning his courage, Joey slowly pushed it open - wincing at the loud 'Creak' that pierced the stagnant air, Joey hoped that his father was in one of his deep stupors - if he was awake, there was no way his father wouldn't have heard the door.

After a loud grunt, that sounded a little too much like 'Idiot housekeeper' to Joey's liking, confirmed his fear. Swallowing saliva that had begun to gather in his mouth, Joey remembered to let out the breath he was holding before stepping past the threshold of the apartment. Deliberately letting the door swing shut behind him with a loud 'Bang', Joey closed his eyes for half a second, before stepping towards where his already irate father was.


End file.
